Pain
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Sasuke tahu, selama ini tak ada jawaban atas jeritan Naruto. Bekas luka di badan Naruto adalah bukti bahwa dia menghadapi semua rasa sakitnya sendirian. Selama ini waktunya hanya dihabiskan untuk menahan semua rasa sakit yang ada di tubuh dan hatinya. Drabble. SasuNaru. RnR? But DLDR!


Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : **Pain**

Cast :

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Genre : **Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

Warning **: Drabble SasuNaru. MissTypo(s), AU, OOC! Don't Like Don't Read!**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah **milik Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind_

.

.

.

Bagi seorang Sasuke, adalah sebuah kewajiban untuk terus berada di sisi Naruto. Bagaimanapun keadaan Naruto, Sasuke wajib berada di dekat pemuda pirang yang dicintainya itu. Tapi hari ini Sasuke hanya sendirian di rumahnya. Hanya bisa memandang keadaan di luar rumah dari balik kaca jendela yang basah karena hujan deras. Naruto tak ada di sampingnya. Dia sudah tahu kalau Naruto sesekali ingin jauh darinya, menenangkan dirinya sendirian. Walaupun hal itu membuat Sasuke gelisah, Sasuke tidak bisa melarang Naruto.

Sasuke yang mulai gelisah karena Naruto tak kunjung pulang itu kini hanya bisa berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika di depan pintu. Menunggu Naruto yang bisa kapan saja mengetuk pintu kayu itu agar dibukakan oleh Sasuke. Dan tak lama setelah itu pintu itu diketuk dari luar. Sasuke segera membuka pintu itu, dan benar, Naruto berdiri di sana. Seluruh tubuhnya basah karena air hujan. Segera Sasuke menariknya masuk dan melemparkan handuk padanya.

"Dari mana saja?" tanya Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar datar, namun tersirat rasa khawatir yang sangat dalam.

"Dari hutan," jawab Naruto singkat. Dia sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang diberikan Sasuke.

Kedua _onyx _Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto. Punggung yang lebar, namun begitu rapuh. Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan kedua lengan pucat itu melingkar di pinggang Naruto. Memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk membagi kehangatan.

"Lepaskan," kata Naruto pelan. Sasuke menurut dan melepaskan pelukannya. Tepat saat pelukan itu terlepas, suara petir bergemuruh dengan keras di luar. Kedua telapak tangan Naruto menggenggam erat handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup kedua matanya. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung menarik Naruto berbalik ke arahnya. Membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya yang menenangkan. Naruto terkejut, namun disandarkannya kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Tenang. Ada aku," bisik Sasuke. "Kau terluka." Ekor matanya melihat ke arah pergelangan kaki Naruto yang berdarah.

"Nanti juga sembuh, kok." Naruto meremas baju Sasuke erat.

"Bisa kita obati ini sekarang?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik pergelangan kaki kiri Naruto yang berdarah. "Kalau kau terluka, minta tolonglah agar tidak semakin parah."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Takut menatap mata Sasuke yang seperti menelanjangi dirinya. "Tapi tidak ada or—" Kata-kata Naruto terputus. Diremasnya celana oranye yang dipakainya, "Kalau aku bilang sakit nanti jadinya tidak keren." Setitik air mata menggenang di sudut matanya.

Sasuke tahu, selama ini tak ada jawaban atas jeritan Naruto. Bekas luka di badan Naruto adalah bukti bahwa dia menghadapi semua rasa sakitnya sendirian. Selama ini waktunya hanya dihabiskan untuk menahan semua rasa sakit yang ada di tubuh dan hatinya. Naruto selalu sendirian dan kesepian.

Lengan pucat Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto. Bibirnya mengecup dahi Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya. Menyembunyikan iris _sapphire_-nya dibalik kedua kelopak matanya. Air matanya mengalir lembut melewati kedua pipinya yang memiliki tiga goresan.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Ada aku di sisimu," bisik Sasuke. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada Naruto. "Apa masih terasa sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebuah isakan kecil terdengar darinya. "A-aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Naruto. Naruto mengerti sekarang. Bahwa keberadaan Sasuke di sisinya adalah untuk menemaninya, menghilangkan semua rasa sakit dan kesepian yang selama ini dia rasakan. Dia bersyukur, Sasuke selalu ada untuknya selama ini.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu lagi drabble Gaje dari saya. Wkwkwk. *digampar***

**Gimana? Jelek kah? Gaje kah?**

**Saya tunggu review-nya ^^**


End file.
